


Professional Werewolf Witch

by reptilianraven



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magical Derek Hale, Magical Stiles Stilinski, another description: The one where Stiles and Derek give each other metaphorical magic boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you going to buy anything else?" Professional Eyebrows says and Stiles would like to buy him. A cup of coffee. On a date.</p><p>He just ends up pointing at the crate of whatever the fuck is behind Professional Eyebrows' head and says, "Uh, a box of that stuff."</p><p>P.E. turns, glances at the crate, and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. "You want a box of charmed rattlesnake tail?" <i>God</i>, magic is so fucking <i>weird</i>.</p><p>"Yeah." Stiles nods because he's making an ass out of himself. The hipster vampire browsing in the corner is not so subtly laughing at him. The sooner he leaves the better.</p><p>-</p><p>The one where Derek Hale is a Professional Werewolf Witch who owns a magic shop and Stiles fails at being smooth on a regular basis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional Werewolf Witch

**Author's Note:**

> there was a post going around on tumblr that i cant seem to find anymore about derek owning a monster candy shop and not having any idea how stiles gets in because hes obv human. this is sort of vaguely based off of that. i just replaced the monster candy bit with boring old magic.

The shop is sort of like an old picture, yellowing at the edges, homey and well worn. A wooden sign hangs above the door. _Hale’s_.

It’s tucked behind a few buildings, hidden in between alleyways. You wouldn’t find it unless you were really looking for it, and even if you did find it, you wouldn’t be able to see it if you were human. Which Stiles is, but he’s a special case.

There are runes carved into the alleyway and in the ground that cloak the shop with a barrier and, god. Stiles has only been studying magic for a little over half a year but he knows enough to appreciate how fucking _beautiful_ these runes are. They’re skillfully made. Stiles recognizes the basic design but there are some simple yet pragmatic modifications here and there.

Stiles is fangirling over a bunch of runes in the ground. This is his life now.

He flips the business card Deaton gave him. It’s one of those fancy nice looking ones, ridged and scented and stuff. _Derek Hale. Professional Werewolf Witch._ it says. The address and contact details on the back.

A werewolf and a witch. Isn’t that overdoing it a bit? He figures that you should be limited to only one brand of supernatural. One should be enough, anymore would cause the holder to have way too much power. That kind of power would take people years of immense training and discipline to master and control and use _professionally_.

Stiles is picturing some wise looking, wrinkly, old guy. All filled with wisdom and power and vague but nonetheless correct visions.

Mister Professional Werewolf Witch; Derek Hale, is a respected, well known name in the supernatural community. He apparently does spells for hire, enchants objects for order, and sometimes he does weddings. He also owns this shop which is filled with everything a supernatural being could wish for. Like magicky stuff and books and maybe eyeballs in jars.

Magic is so weird. But Deaton says that it’s about time he ventured into the supernatural community himself. This essentially means that Stiles is now worthy of buying all of Deaton’s weird magic stuff himself. Hooray.

He enters the shop, the runes washing over him in a tingle, bell over the door chiming. He sees shelves and racks filled with _stuff_. 

“Ew.” He says because, oh my god, that is an actual jar filled with eyeballs. Magic is so fucking weird.

The shop is empty except for him, this pale guy in a beanie and an honest to god Polaroid camera hanging from his neck perusing what seems to be a freezer filled with packets of blood, and a guy with a seriously amazing looking ass with his back towards counter, restocking whatever weird magic things are on that shelf.

Nice Ass turns around and reveals that not only is his ass nice, but also his face! It’s like those informercials. But wait, there’s more! And hell yes is there more because this guy has cheekbones like Adonis and arms that could _do things_ and, holy fuck. Eyebrows.

Fuck the Professional Werewolf Witch. This guy right here. Professional Eyebrows.

“How the fuck did you get in here?” Professional Eyebrows says.

“Oh, wow.” Well of course he had to be an asshole. Nobody is perfect. “Rude much?”

“Sorry,” He rolls his eyes. “Are you lost?” He asks and oh. Okay. He probably can’t tell that Stiles is supernatural or something. The magic in Stiles is weak on a good day. Deaton says he’s a Spark. Stiles thinks he’s the magical equivalent of a really shitty lighter.

“Not lost. Nope.” Stiles says. “I’m picking up an order for Dr. Alan Deaton? He ordered some stuff. Some magic stuff.”

He squints at Stiles like he is the scum of the earth or something. “Deaton got a human errand boy?” He shakes his head and disappears under the counter for a second, coming back up with a cardboard box filled with stuff. “God, how’d the runes let you in?”

“Hey, I’m not an errand boy. Or human.” Stiles frowns. “Well I guess technically I am but, exceptions you know? And things…” Sorry, he wishes he could say, I’m having trouble talking because of your face.

"Are you going to buy anything else?" Professional Eyebrows says and Stiles would like to buy him. A cup of coffee. On a date.

He just ends up pointing at the crate of whatever the fuck is behind Professional Eyebrow's head and says, "Uh, a box of that stuff."

P.E. turns glances at the crate and raises an eyebrow at Stiles. "You want a box of charmed rattlesnake tail?" _God_ , magic is so fucking _weird_.

"Yeah." Stiles nods because he's making an ass out of himself. The hipster vampire browsing in the corner is not so subtly laughing at him. The sooner he leaves the better.

P.E. looks at him a bit oddly but he adds a box of fucking _charmed rattlesnake tail_ into the bigger cardboard box of stuff without a word. Stiles pays for it all in silent horror knowing that Deaton is probably going to notice that fact that he’s going to get less change. Also the fact that he has a box of charmed rattlesnake tail.

He takes the box and remembers. “Hey, is Derek Hale here by any chance?”

“Yeah he is. Nice to meet you.” P.E. says and oh no.

“Oh.” He says and oh god.

Professional Eyebrows is Derek Hale. Derek Hale the Professional Werewolf Witch.

Derek Hale is most definitely not a wrinkly old man.

Stiles takes a deep breath before turning slowly and doing the walk of shame out of the shop with his box of stuff because only he, only Stiles Stilinski, can act like that in front of one of the most powerful witches in the country. He is going to cry.

The hipster vampire is snickering when Stiles passes by him but he stops when his beanie is _magically_ pulled over his face and he slips to ground. Fuck you too.

\---

Scott has a tiny, floppy eared Beagle in his arms when he leans over Stiles’ shoulder and asks, “What’s that?” 

Stiles pauses, mortar and pestle in hand. “Crushed charmed rattlesnake tail.”

“Gross. Why?”

“Because Derek Hale is not a wrinkly old man.” He says sullenly.

Scott makes a face. “I don’t follow. But whatever happened, it probably wasn’t that bad.” Stiles looks at him and tries to channel all of his embarrassment through his sad bro gaze. “Okay, maybe it was that bad. Why are you crushing the whatever tail?”

“So that I can put in a jar and feel slightly less bad about my failure because at least I crushed it and put in a jar.” Stiles answers. “Why are you holding a Beagle?”

“Oh, he’s not feeling too hot.” Scott says. “We found him in a plastic bag on the side of the road. _A plastic bag._ ”

“I’m pretty sure your werewolf morphine power only takes a few seconds, Scott. Put the dog down.”

Scott snuggles the dog. “But I like holding him.”

“Scott, put him down. You are not adopting another one. We already have two in the apartment.”

“But Zephyr here is just such a good boy.” Scott says and it’s done. He’s named it. They now officially have three dogs.

Deaton pokes his head into the room. “Oh good. You’re here, Stiles. What are you doing?”

“I’m crushing the charmed rattlesnake tail.”

“Why?”

“Because it distracts me from dying from utter mortification!” He yells and prays to a nearby x-ray of a dog that this week can’t possibly get any worse.

“Since it doesn’t seem to be important, you can pass by Hale’s and pick something up for me.” Deaton says, totally fulfilling exactly what had to happen to make this week worse because what’s worse than being a dumb shit in front of a powerful witch? Being a dumb shit in front of a powerful witch _twice_.

“Oh no.” Stiles says.

Zephyr howls in sympathy.

\---

He honestly feels like the runes giggle at him when he enters the shop. It’s pitiful. Thankfully, the shop is devoid of customers, leaving only him and Derek Hale to witness whatever douchebaggery Stiles can achieve today.

Derek Hale, who is sitting behind the counter in a sweater and glasses reading something Stiles doesn’t really care about because Stiles never thought that he’d find a man wearing a sweater and a pair of glasses fucking hot. But here’s this guy.

 _This guy_.

Derek looks at him over his glasses and he tilts his head. “What are you?”

Ah yes. He’s perfect until he opens his mouth.

“You really don’t know how to be polite do you? Or talk to people in general?” Stiles says. “ _Who_ are you would have been a lot better. It’s Stiles by the way. My name.”

Derek shuts his book. “I know how to talk to people when I know what they are.”

“That’s really nosy.” Stiles hands him the shopping list Deaton gave him. “Deaton wants everything on that list.”

Derek glances at the list before standing and grabbing an empty box from the floor and making his way into the aisles of the shop, Stiles following right behind.

He grabs a bottle that looks like it has liquid galaxy in it before he says, “Seriously though, what are you?” He’s such a charmer isn’t he? “You’re human but the runes let you in.”

“I’m actually not that sure.” Stiles admits. “I’m sort of magic ten percent of the time but even then it’s really weak.”

“A Spark.” Derek says as he places the bottle into the box. 

“More like magical performance issues, something you wouldn’t know about.” Stiles sighs and Derek raises an eyebrow at him. “Or maybe you do! Wow! That came out wrong.” And the other eyebrow goes up too. “I’m not usually like this.”

“I sure hope not.” He says and Stiles thinks he saw a little bit of a very small smile. “So Deaton is training you?”

“Yeah. I don’t know why he bothers though.” He tells Derek as he shoves more things into the box. “He says he sees _potential_ in me but I’m pretty sure he’s just training me so that my werewolf friend who works for him won’t get too lonely down at the animal clinic.”

“A Spark’s magical energy is often tied to emotion.” Derek says, walking back to the counter. “The energy spikes when certain emotions are at their peak. The trick is to find which emotion you can control so that you can control the power too.”

“Huh,” Stiles pays for the contents of the box. “Thanks for the advice I guess.”

Derek hands him the box, and just for a second, their hands touch.

And it is like getting hooked up to an electrical fence.

Stiles staggers back, clutching the box to his chest like it is the only thing keeping him alive because holy shit. There is a powerful thrum of energy under every inch of his skin. He actually feels like he could detonate like a bomb.

“Hey, are you alright?” Derek asks.

“Yeah.” Stiles says as he tries to walk in a straight line to the exit. “Totally. Bye, Derek.”

The moment he’s out the door the energy takes a hold of him and he isn’t in the alleyway anymore. He’s in the animal clinic. Scott looks at him in shock, Beagle still in his arms, also looking as shocked as it can.

“Derek Hale touched my hand and I think he super charged me with his magic.” Stiles manages to say right before he blows up every light bulb in the building.

\---

Ever since the teleporting light bulb incident, which was three weeks ago, Stiles has been in and out of the shop every other day. And _every_ time Derek touches him, or fuck, every time Derek even _looks_ at him, Stiles becomes a power plant of pure magical energy. Each time giving him more power than the last. Stiles is worried he’s going to get addicted because the power feels amazing after the initial shock. He can do spells and enchantments for hours before crashing.

He should probably tell Derek that he’s sort of unloading his energy into poor magic weakling Stiles. But that would be an awkward conversation and he doesn’t want to risk it. Especially since he and Derek have made so much progress on the conversational front. Now, Derek actually greets him like a normal individual instead of interrogating him every time he has to buy stuff.

Deaton doesn’t believe any of this. The magic transference bit, not the progress Stiles has made with Derek concerning communication. He says that magic can’t just be transferred like that but what else could it possibly be? Once is a coincidence, twice is an incident, three is a pattern, and eight is a goddamn law.

Stiles tries to get Deaton to go with him to the shop to see it for himself but since he’s a weirdo, he refuses. So Stiles brings Scott instead.

By now, the runes greet him when he enters the shop which, unusually, seems to be bustling with customers today. There’s a brunette leaning over the counter, poking Derek’s face with a pen, and a black haired girl holding one of the enchanted swords they had on display.

Scott looks around and whistles. “Cool.” He says right before bumping into the sword girl and nearly getting himself impaled.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”

“No, no. It’s my fault.” Scott helps her up and they look into each other’s eyes and it’s disgusting. They’re having a love at first sight moment. He’s gone. Man down.

Stiles determinedly trudges to the counter though, he’s got a job to do, when the brunette turns around and gosh. Her face is gorgeous. Like the rest of her. Oh no.

“Derek, my man.” Stiles says sliding the list over the counter, trying to ignore the downright terrifying, predatory stare he’s getting from the woman. “The usual.”

“Hello,” The woman smiles. “I’m Laura.”

“Uh. Hi Laura.” He waves a bit.

“You must be the Stiles I’ve been hearing so much about.” She says and Derek looks at her like he wants to shove her into a broom closet or something.

“Well, I’m Stiles. That’s me.”

“Let’s get your stuff.” Derek says as he grabs his wrist and there it is. The feeling of power filling him is undeniably and absolutely intoxicating. He might lean into Derek’s touch a bit, sue him.

Laura sets a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and says, “You get the stuff. Stiles can stay here.”

“No.” Derek glares at her, the grip on his wrist tightening, surging more power into him. He feels like he could bring a whole city to ashes with the energy in him right now.

“Oh come on Der-bear,” _Der-bear_. “You see him like every day. I want a turn to see what all the fuss is about.”

“Hey there! I’m an autonomous human being. Lay off the tug of war battle.” He says and Derek sighs in defeat and lets him go.

“I’ll be right back.” He says as he disappears into the aisles, leaving him with a frightening woman.

“So Laura.” He says, leaning against the counter, trying to fake a cool demeanor in spite of his heart which is beating like crazy due to magic energy and being manhandled by two stunning individuals. “Hey.”

“Hi.” She says and Stiles feels like she’s waiting for him to slip up and admit something.

“So uh, girlfriend?” He tries.

From somewhere in the shop there is a crash followed by the sound of glass shattering and a string of curses.

“No, oh god no.” Laura says, looking like she’s either about to burst into tears or double over in laughter. Or maybe both. “No. I’m his older sister.”

“Oh,” He says in relief. “Sorry, I’m dumb I didn’t think that through because now that you say it, I can see the resemblance.” He gestures to her face. “You know, you’re gorgeous. Like Derek. Must be a genetic thing.”

There’s another crash and that worries Stiles a bit. Laura biting her lip so hard that it bleeds is also worrying Stiles a bit.

“You’re kind of. Bleeding.”

“It’ll heal.”

“Here,” Derek growls as he materializes behind the counter somehow without either Stiles or Laura noticing, slamming the box down onto the counter, jarring the contents. “It’s on the house.”

“Oh no, I can’t. Really.” Stiles reaches into his pocket for his wallet but Derek interrupts him.

“Stiles, you’re here every other day. You’re my biggest customer. Just take the box.” Derek holds it out. “Before I change my mind.”

“Thanks.” Stiles smiles and takes the box, fingers brushing against Derek’s, giving him another jolt of energy. “See you next time, Derek.”

He finds Scott still talking to sword girl. When he sees Stiles he reluctantly says “Bye, Kira.” before Stiles just pulls him out of the shop and involuntarily teleports the both of them to their apartment.

“Whoa. Give me a warning next time.” Scott wobbles before falling onto the couch, hefting the closest possible dog and cuddling it. 

“Sorry. Lots of energy.” Stiles says and it’s still an understatement because he still feels antsy even _after_ teleporting. He focuses on the Pomeranian in Scott’s lap and she starts to float.

“Stiles, you’re making Seraphine float.” Scott informs him while he pets the dog in midair. “Are you okay?”

“I feel like I’m going to explode.” He says. “This magic transference thing is getting out of control. You felt it right? He gave me energy. There’s no fighting this anymore.”

Scott pauses his anti gravity puppy petting. “What? No he didn’t.”

“Please don’t tell me you were so distracted talking to that sword girl that you didn’t pay attention to when Derek jumpstarted me with power.” He groans. 

“Actually it’s a bit of the opposite.”

“What do you mean?”

Scott looks at him. “It was hard to talk to her because of you two.”

“What? Why?” Nothing is making any sense.

“It’s not energy.” 

“There is a floating dog in front of you.” Stiles says. “Of course it’s energy.”

“Yeah but it’s not _his_. He’s not giving you any energy, this is all you.” Scott tells him. “Your spark is, well, sparking.”

“That doesn’t happen. It has never sparked like _this_ before.” Stiles throws himself onto the couch, trying to work the energy inside of him to calm down a bit. “The last time it was anything close to _this_ was when I was really emotional about stuff.”

“And now you’re emotional again.” Scott says. “Dude, you’re super in love with him.”

\---

Stiles is not in love. He isn’t. He barely _knows_ Derek outside of their regular shop encounters. 

Sure he knows how Derek listens to bubbly J-pop sometimes using earphones when the customers in his shop are jerks he doesn’t want to hear. He knows how Derek hates using computers and the internet, Stiles had to download Chrome for him on his laptop that one time because Derek was using _Internet Explorer_. He knows how Derek’s magic feels like, how he always puts a little twist on everything he makes. He knows how—

Okay.

None of this matters. Because Stiles is not in love. Derek is just too powerful for his own good and his magic just jumps to Stiles’ puny little spark out of pity.

That’s what this is. 

And he’s going to prove it.

He walks into the shop and immediately stops in his tracks when he sees Derek. Then he stares at Derek, who stares back with all the muted rage he could possible muster.

“Uh,” Stiles says. “Your hair is a bit—”

“Yes, Stiles. I’m aware it’s green.” Derek says through gritted teeth because _it is_. Derek’s hair, and beard, _and_ eyebrows are color green. Nice bright, leafy green. A single dandelion seems to be in his hair too.

“There’s also the uh…” Stiles gestures to the rest of Derek, trying not to laugh, because Derek is covered in a few doves, pigeons, rats, and one raccoon. It’s like a scene out of a Disney princess movie. “What happened?”

Derek sighs as a pigeon flutters its way onto the top of his head. “This week’s batch of forest tonic sort of—”

“Exploded? In your face?”

“Unfortunately.” He deadpans. “What are you doing here, Stiles? We’re closed.” He gestures to the front door where the open part of the sign which would always face outside, is now facing inside.

“Closed? You’re never closed.”

“The runes shouldn’t have even let you in.”

“Well they did because you shouldn’t be closed in the first place.”

“I’m feeling a bit unwell.” Derek says as another pigeon flies to the top of his head.

“I’m sorry but can I take a picture of you? This is really a golden moment.” 

“If you even try, I will sic the raccoon on you.” Derek says and the raccoon wrapped around his leg gives a menacing hiss, frothing at the mouth. “You don’t have any orders to pick up today.”

“Oh yeah. I know that. I’m actually freelancing a bit. Spreading out my wings.” He says. “I was wondering if you had any books on magical transference and influences.”

“Those are in the back,” Derek says as he turns and leads the way. “Come with me.”

Stiles follows him, glancing at Derek’s butt for a second before looking away when a rat in Derek’s back pocket gives him the stink eye, to the backroom of the shop. Tall shelves filled to the brim with books line the room.

“Are you looking for something to try and get your spark up?” Derek waves his hand, sending a book at the very top shelf down into Stiles’ arms with a flick of his wrist.

“Uh, sort of. It’s actually been acting up lately and I want to figure out how to keep it that way.” Stiles says as Derek plops another three books into his pile.

“That’s all I have specifically about transference and influence that you can borrow.” Derek says as he walks back to the counter. “Of course there are other books that mention them in passing. But if you want….”

“Want what?” Stiles asks. 

“Well I—” Derek runs a hand through his fucking green hair. “I could teach you. Maybe help you out with control.” He says and Derek looks at him and very tentatively _smiles_.

Stiles feels it this time, now that he’s paying attention. It doesn’t actually feel like Derek is dumping energy on him. It feels like he took that shitty lighter inside of him upgraded it into a flamethrower because Derek smiled at him.

Oh no.

 _Oh no_.

One rat sitting on Derek’s shoulder actually sighs.

“Are you okay?” Derek’s eyebrows knit in concern. 

“Yeah. I think I just got some really important information.” He says. “Rain check on that offer though. I can’t leave Deaton just like that, he’d be heartbroken.” He takes a few steps backwards, hugging the books to his chest in some sort of effort to try and hide the staccatos his heart might be beating out.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down for a bit?”

“No! No, it’s okay. I don't want to keep you from your furry friends.” A dove coos at him like it’s mocking him. “When do I return these?”

“Next week is fine but—”

“Next week it is then. They’ll be here. They shall return.” Stiles pushes the door open. “Okay, bye!”

\---

It works.

He thinks about Derek rolling his eyes and he can make a cup of mountain ash last for a miles. He thinks about Derek’s rare but worth it full-on smiles that show his cute teeth and he can shield a four story building from view. He thinks about Derek’s _anything_ , his laugh, his voice, his magic, and the spark in him is suddenly a forest fire. 

It’s _terrible_.

Deaton’s impressed with his newfound voluntary power. 

“Sparks are emotional magic users.” He says. “What emotion did you latch onto?”

“Love, apparently.” He pouts. “Or pining. This is all the power of some really aggressive pining.”

Deaton levels a look at him. “Unrequited love isn’t a good emotional starter, Stiles. It only ends in two ways, grief or disinterest. It’s not permanent.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Then I’ll just find another starter.”

“Or you could tell him how you feel.” Deaton says calmly as Stiles chokes on air.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Derek feels the same way,” He continues, undeterred. 

“Oh my god? Why are you telling me this?”

Deaton sighs. “I don’t usually meddle with business like this but I owe Laura Hale a favor.”

\---

“—And she’s just like really cool. She showed me how to use a sword and I almost poked my eye out then we had sushi but I swallowed like a whole lump of wasabi because I didn’t know what it was so we had pizza instead and she says she likes dogs.”

“I think I’m in love with Derek Hale.”

Scott glances at him from over the stove, an eyebrow raised as he flips a pancake. “This is news?”

“It is to me,” Stiles groans. “I’m in love with him. Just a little bit.”

“That’s a huge understatement, man.” Scott says. “Every were everywhere—”

“Heh.”

“—Could smell the love from you two. It was revolting. Hell, even Kira could smell it and she’s a kitsune, they have near human senses!”

“Oh nooooo,” Stiles says. “Derek is witch but he’s also a were, that means he’s also—”

“Aware?” Scott smirks, dropping a pancake onto Stiles plate.

“I’m too horrified to appreciate that pun as much as it definitely should be. Remind me to do that when I’m less miserable.” He sighs. “What do I do, Scott?”

“Ask him out.”

“It’s not that easy.” Stiles says. “It can’t _possibly_ be that easy.”

“Stiles you like him and he likes you. In this case, it _is_ that easy.” Scott hums. “I mean look at me and Kira.”

“You and Kira had a love at first sight moment. When I met Derek a vampire hipster laughed at me and I bought forty eight charmed rattlesnake tails!”

“Dude,” Scott says solemnly. “You still thought he was hot when his hair was green and he was covered in rats. When I went to the shop with you that one time, I saw him looking at the back of your head like it hung to moon.” He points his spatula at Stiles’ face. “Ask. Him. Out.”

Stiles sniffs. “You’re pretty good at pep talks, you know?”

“Yeah, I know. Now eat your goddamn pancakes.”

\---

He marches into the shop the next day like he’s a man on a fucking mission. The runes greet him on his way in, almost as if they’re wishing him good luck.

He’s going to need it.

He was hoping that the shop would be empty but it seems that the universe isn’t that generous. Laura is leaning over the counter, attempting to shoot paper footballs into Derek’s now normal hair, and by the freezers that same fucking hipster vampire from before stalks through the shop’s blood collection.

The universe is cruel. But he’s not backing down. He’s already in the shop. There’s no more turning back. 

Stiles remembers that the worst that Derek can do is say no.

He strides up to the counter and Derek looks up at him and, fuck, Derek is wearing a _maroon sweater with thumbholes_. Clearly the universe has no mercy for him.

“Hi, Stiles.” Derek greets. “You don’t have an order today.”

“Yeah, I know. I just wanted to return these.” He places the stack of books he borrowed from Derek a few days ago on top of the counter.

“Oh, okay then.” Derek says as he slides the books to the side and he’s already messed up Stiles’ grand plan.

“Aren’t you going to open the book or something?”

“This isn’t a library. I don’t have to stamp the thing.” Derek rolls his eyes.

“But what if I ripped a page out or something?”

Derek looks at him in suspicion, “You wouldn’t do that to a book, I know you.”

“But you should check.”

“Why? I don’t—”

“Oh my god!” Laura says as she wrenches the first book in the pile open to reveal the note Stiles had written before hand.

_WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME??_  
 _[ ] YES?_  
 _[ ] NO?_  
 _[ ] NEVER ENTER MY SHOP EVER AGAIN?_

Derek reads it and he _blushes_ as Laura snaps a picture with her phone.

Stiles is pretty sure an eon passes where Derek just looks down at his note and blushes at it like it’s some sort of scandal. 

“Please say something.” Stiles caves. “The suspense is sort of killing me. I’m not sure how much I can take.”

“Excuse me.” Derek says, voice sound choked up. He looks at a normal looking potted plant in the corner of the shop and he _fucking blasts it with pure magic energy._ The plant shoots up through the roof, although by that time it isn’t a plant so much as a huge fucking tree.

“Sorry.” Derek takes a deep breath, bracing his hands against the counter. “And yes. I would love to.”

“Wow,” Laura leaves as she goes to inspect the tree.

“Um,” Stiles says because there’s a lot his brain has to catch up with. First, Derek just said yes. Second, Derek just shot a tree through the roof of his shop. And third, _Derek just said yes_.

“Tree,” Is what Stiles ends up saying.

Derek looks outright sheepish. “Yeah, sorry. The energy was sort of too much to control.”

“ _You?_ Having trouble with control?” Stiles says in disbelief.

“It happens.” Derek mumbles. “I’ll get rid of the tree later.”

“Yeah later. Like later after our date.” Stiles tells him. “But uh. Wow, did I trigger the energy to make that tree?”

Derek is silent for a bit. “Maybe.” 

“Oh thank god because you've made me into a nuclear power plant of magic energy this past month. I’m really glad to see it’s mutual.”

“Holy shit get a room.” The hipster vampire hisses at them because apparently, through the course of that conversation, he leaned over the counter closer to Derek’s face. And now they were dangerously close.

“As much as I’m happy with this wonderful budding relationship,” Laura says. “I’ve gotta agree with the vampire. Please, Derek. You’re a professional. Don’t make out with anybody in the shop.”

They don’t make out in the shop. They _do_ end up making out in the backroom though. 

Stiles takes it back.

Magic is so great.

**Author's Note:**

> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. come say hi.
> 
> EDIT FEB 14 2015: aw geez this is super late because i totally forgot but this fic now has [INCREDIBLE FANART](http://artofsen.tumblr.com/post/96393966030/stiles-never-thought-that-hed-find-a-man-wearing) by artofsen!!! go check it out!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Professional Werewolf Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038132) by [JoytotheWorld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoytotheWorld/pseuds/JoytotheWorld), [reptilianraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven)




End file.
